This invention relates to a retainer for holding printed circuit boards or cards in their proper positions in an electrical system.
The use of printed circuit boards in the field of electronics has become widespread as a result of their convenience, flexibility, minimal space requirements and reduced production costs. The predominance of printed circuit boards is due in part to the ease and speed with which circuit board components are connected in an electrical system. In some instances the boards are press fitted directly into edge connectors which form part of the electronic circuitry. However, in many instances, printed circuit boards are required to be mounted on support panels, other printed circuit boards, or the like.
Oftentimes, these boards or cards tend to slip out of their mounts particularly if the system is jostled or bumped during handling and use, or if the boards themselves are relatively long so that they exert a considerable moment on their respective mounts or mounting brackets. In these eventualities the system's electrical characteristics may change so that it no longer operates properly. In some cases, a short circuit created by improper mounting of a printed circuit board may cause serious damage to other components in the system.
Some disadvantages of present mounts or mounting brackets for printed circuit boards revolve around the use of brackets which require hand tools to install or the bracket itself has separate mounting hardware. Many brackets do not properly align and/or lock the printed circuit boards in proper located assembly.
Consequently, there is a need for a new and improved, simple retainer or bracket for printed circuit boards or cards which requires no hand tools to install, requires no separate hardware, is self aligning and self locking, and is much faster in assembly to result in a substantial reduction of labor costs. The bracket or retainer must be reliable to prevent dislodgement of the boards during handling and use.
The present invention is directed to fulfilling the need and solving the problems described above by providing a new and improved retainer or bracket for mounting printed circuit boards in an electrical system.